


Unexpected Wonders

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: On a diplomatic trip to Almyra to discuss relations with Foldan, Dimitri dwells in his lost opportunities. Regretting having never told Claude how he felt before the former Alliance leader left Fodlan to pursue his dream. Little does Dimitri know that this trip would turn out in another chance and one of the happiest reunions he would ever experience.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Unexpected Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of Dimiclaude week "Reunion"

The landscape outside was too familiar, almost painful as it brought back feelings and memories he felt were better left buried. It was too much, he decided, reaching up an yanking the carriage curtains closed and hoping he could just go to sleep. At least in his dreams he could still see-

"Claude again, your Majesty?" 

Dimitri jumped, almost forgetting he was not alone, turning his head to look at Dedue seated beside him. He almost didn't want to answer… But he also didn't want to worry his retainer. "Yes… Passing through former alliance territory seems to have brought back some… Regrets. Things I shouldn't have left unsaid." He glanced back at the closed curtain and then to his hands with a sigh. "I wonder how he's doing… How goes his quest that he left so suddenly for…" it had been some time since he had spoken to the man since the daring rescue in Derdriu … but he almost never left Dimitri's thoughts.

It started back in the Academy. Nothing more than a puppy crush, he had thought… But he slowly started to realize that he may have underestimated the depth of his feelings. Especially when, as the ball, he became jealous watch others dance with Golden Deer leader. Now scared to death of his own feelings on top of his already unstable mentality, he never said a word. Of course, now he knew that he was not fit for a relationship then, but he wished he had said something. The war broke out, he was sentenced to die, Dedue almost died in his place… He was in a very dark place. The only thing that kept him from losing himself completely, a small fleeting thought in the back of his head that he didn't even know was there until after Rodrigue's death, was the thought of being able to be reunited with Claude. He should have caught him at Gronder, apologized, confessed… But he didn't. When they came to his rescue at Derdriu, he was so glad that they had made it in time and he almost told him then… But then Claude told them he was leaving Fodlan to pursue his dream and Dimitri didn't want to hold him back… So he didn't say anything. Then he was gone and Dimitri was left with these feelings… This love, this pain, this emptiness… With no way of knowing if he would ever get the chance again.

Somewhere amidst his swarm of thoughts, he had managed to fall asleep, shaken away at the carriage lurched to a stop. He groaned as the door opened, rubbing his face with a sigh. 

"Your Majesty, we have arrived." The carriage guard announced. 

He waved an acknowledgment but made no move to get up just yet. The dream he had… It felt so real… Sitting with Claude on the beach, kissing at sunset, getting horribly sunburned and having to have Claude rub him down with aloe. It was a happy time… Ripped away just as the former Alliance leader had leaned down for a kiss. Now all he felt was sadness. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Dedue's gaze. 

"It is best that we do not keep the King of Almyra waiting."

"Yes… You are right." Dimitri agreed quietly, waiting until Dedue got out before getting up to follow. He was a bit surprised to see the Almyra royal guard there to greet them, though he supposed they had been asked to escort him to their king. Or perhaps, the king had come to greet them himself. 

"You know." A familiar, charmingly playful voice started. "I'm going to need a new nickname for you. Your princeliness doesn't fit anymore." 

Never in a million years did he expect to hear that voice here… Much less to see that man, in full royal garb, step out from behind the guard. "Claude!" Before any of the Alymran guard or his own could stop him, he ran over and threw his arms around the other king, squeezing him in a tight hug until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Quickly he let go, hands still on Claude's shoulders as if he might disappear if he let go. "It… It really is you…"

"Gee I didn't realize you'd miss me so much, Dimitri." He joked, putting a hand lightly atop one of the sturdy arms attached to him. 

"Of course I missed you! I love-" He stopped himself, but a bit too late. A dark blush spread across his face near instantaneously, and he pulled his arms back to his side. "A-apologies! I- That was-"

Surprise practically slapped itself across Claude's face, but as usual, it faded quickly, replaced with his trademark smile. "Aww. You beat me to it." Though it was supposed to have this light, joking feel to it, it also carried a soft, gentle quality to it, as if a weighty worry had just been lifted off his chest. A laugh bubbled out soon after and he couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek when Dimitri's face turned shades of red that he didn't even know existed. "Come on. You had a long trip. Time for dinner and then rest. We can talk more about this then." 

Dimitri didn't answer, mostly because his brain had just completely short circuited, instead just nodding as a big goofy grin crossed his features. Not exactly how he had envisioned this diplomatic venture going… but as Claude took his hand, fingers intertwining, leading him away to the palace… He found himself unable to complain.


End file.
